


Exigency

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Challenge: Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Ellison meets Blair Sandburg...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exigency

**Author's Note:**

> This was written one night on IRC to satisfy Rosa and Cen's 

## Exigency

by Maigret

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Keep/8613/artists.html>

Author's disclaimer: Petfly owns these characters, but while they're on hiatus, I'm keeping them busy.   


search for fiction. This story is dedicated to both of them and always for their friendship. Thank you Heidi and Mcvey for the quick beta job. I changed things after they were done, so any errors are all mine . 

* * *

"Hold all my calls, Annie." 

Annie Santiago raised one eyebrow and pursed her lips, but she said nothing. Jim Ellison was on the warpath and everyone, including herself, was scrambling to get out of his way. The solid door leading to Ellison's office thunked, closing solidly. 

Annie began a mental count, 'five, four, three, two...' 

"Annie, come in here." 

Sighing, the young redhead pushed away from the large console. She picked up her Think Pad, steno notebook, checked her appearance for a fleeting second in the mirror hidden beside her desk and opened the door to the office. 

"Yes, Sir." 

That was the calmest moment for the next forty-five minutes. The instructions from Ellison came fast and furious. Annie really wanted to know what had happened. When she left SuperComp, Incorporated yesterday, her boss, who was often called Cascade's wealthiest and most slippery bachelor, was waiting for his 6:30 PM interview. fterwards, he was scheduled for drinks at the Cascade Hilton where he would meet Laura and then it was onto to dinner at Fontana's. 

Something had happened to Ellison between meeting one of the last candidates for the position of private pilot and 9:30 AM this morning. Annie wondered if Laura had been silly enough to try to pin her boss to some sort of commitment. Cassie Wells had been the last woman to attempt to wrangle a commitment from Ellison and the only things she had received for her efforts was a truckload of flowers and permanent orders never to enter SuperComp's premises. Unlike this morning, breaking up with a woman had never sent him into a temper. The secretary wondered again what had happened yesterday evening. 

This morning Vera, the receptionist who was worth her weight in gold and manned the front desk on the first floor, had buzzed Annie at 9:27 AM. Vera, a grand-motherly type whose only fault was overusing White Shoulders perfume, had been with SuperComp since Ellison opened his first storefront computer repair business the day after he graduated from college. She could gauge her boss' mood whenever he walked into the sleek seventeen floor building and she was correct 100% of the time. 

The older woman's voice was low, "Code Red." 

Annie murmured, "Thanks." 

Those two words meant that Ellison was angry and his bark would be the nicest part of the day. Ellison, who was tolerably grumpy on most days, would be unbearable today. Lightning fast, Annie's fingers had moved over her ergonomic keyboard. She had opened her mail program. There were a list of special people who would not be allowed to get anywhere near Jim Ellison today. For various reasons these people were simply not equipped to deal with him and Annie's job, on Jim's instructions after an earlier fallout, was to make sure that his staff remained intact through his belligerent moods. She had notified all the department heads that meetings were canceled today. This was all accomplished before her boss emerged from the express elevator. The pleasant good morning she had extended to him had been ignored. 

Annie dragged her attention back to the present. Ellison was still ranting about an error Morgan Rafe had made two years ago, when he had underbudgeted and had hired an efficiency expert, Samantha something-or-the-other, to come in and assist the marketing department. It was a costly errot that Ellison had not forgotten. "...and tell Morgan that I am not happy..." 

'You and me both boss.' Annie's thoughts did not show on her face. Her fingers ached, but the pace of Ellison's dictation had not slowed. 

Suddenly the door rocked open and slammed against the elegant wood molding. 

Annie Santiago's jaw dropped. In her ten years with SuperComp, such a thing had never happened. She turned and saw a jacketed man, long curls askew, framed in the doorway. 

"This is not over, Ellison." 

Like an avid spectator at a tennis match, Annie swung her head back to her boss. 

Sneering, Jim Ellison responded, "What part of 'You don't get the job' did you not understand? I don't think your techniques are adequate Sandburg, so I'm not hiring you." 

The young man peeled off his jacket revealing a white shirt that was not completely buttoned. Annie bit her lip and nearly swooned. Through a gap in the shirt's closure, she saw a mat of furry dark hair. 

Stalking toward Ellison, the intruder smiled, "I don't believe those were the words you used when I demonstrated some of the finer points of my techniques this morning." 

"Sandburg, how else can I say it, I DO NOT get involved with my workers. It's bad business." 

"I don't think having your dick up my ass affects my brain power and I know I can't fly with it there, so what's the problem?" The young man allowed the jacket slide off his fingertips. It crumpled unnoticed on the floor. 

Annie finally put two and two together. This handsome man was Ellison's 6:30 PM appointment. Her boss had been interviewing candidates for the position of private pilot. Blair Sandburg had been scheduled to meet with Ellison earlier in the day. Before arriving at Cascade International Airport, he had called while in-flight to reschedule. Long used to juggling her boss' schedule, it had not been a problem. This new development was startling. 

Ellison jerked back. The only sound heard in the enormous room was the heavy breathing coming from three people. 

"I'm not hiring you, Sandburg." 

A wistful expression crossed the young man's features. "You called me Chief last night, Darwin this morning and Guppy in the shower," his voice strengthened, "And I _am_ working for you." 

Annie Santiago, executive administrative assistant to Jim Ellison had never been placed in this position before. She dared not move, riveted by the action unfolding before her and nothing short of a direct order from her boss would get her to unfold her body from her chair. 

Ellison looked haunted, "I..." 

Blair unbuttoned one of the buttons on his shirt. Fingers patted downwards as he searched for another button, "Jim, don't you understand, I won't trust your safety to anyone but me, unless that is," the shorter man faltered, "unless, you don't care." 

"Oh gawd, Chief, no." The tall man rushed around the desk and enfolded Sandburg in his arms. 

Annie's eyes watered. 

Muffled by Ellison's hard chest, the secretary had difficulty making out the words, but Ellison had no such problem, "No, I would never treat you like that." 

Another muffled set of words emerged from the shorter man. 

Again, Ellison understood and responded, "I know, I didn't expect it to hit me like that either." 

It was at that moment her boss became aware of his audience. 

A quick thumb jerk sent Annie scrambling to her feet. She was surprised to find that she was a little unsteady, her vision blurred. 

Near the door, she mouthed two words, "Good Luck." 

Smiling she turned and left the room. She shut the door quietly behind her. Punching the air in victory, she sat down at her desk. She would make sure that nothing interrupted her boss. The sooner Ellison left his bad mood behind, the sooner everyone at SuperComp would get off the Ellison avoidance watch. 

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry." The taller man rumbled. 

"'Sokay." 

Searching for words, Jim Ellison tried to explain himself, "It's just that last night. I wasn't expecting you...well, what happened with you that is...." 

Blair Sandburg pushed away from the taller man. His range of motion was somewhat limited because of the arms wrapped around him, but he was indignant, "Like I was expecting you? Man, you were so not what I needed." He drew a quick breath. "I was only planning to interview for a job." 

Jim grinned, "I was planning to hire a pilot." 

"You have hired a pilot," Blair corrected. Dexterous fingers plucked at the single hook fastening in Ellison's pants. "Wasn't this where we started?" He asked for verification. 

"I think we started when you told me the only thing you would consider was if I laid you out on the desktop and feasted on you." 

Blair was busy and all Ellison could see was bobbing curls as the young man dropped to his knees in front of him. He might not be able to see what the kneeling man was doing but the caress of cool air over his newly bared butt cheeks prepared him for what came next. Slightly callused hands circled his length and Blair licked the crown of his cock. 

Having nowhere else to put his hands, Jim carded his fingers through the curls just in reach. He closed his eyes, savoring the hot rush of breath as Blair alternately, licked his cock then blew soft puffs of air on it between licks. Thrusting forward, he tried to signal that he wanted more from that tongue. 

Somehow, Blair understood this highly developed form of communication. Square hands cupped the globes of Jim's ass and he was pulled forward. Simultaneously his cock was enveloped in Blair's warm, wet heat. The accidental scraped of teeth only added to the pleasure and Jim moved in time to the strong rhythmic suction on his cock. Blair pulled him even closer and like the first time he had done so last night, Jim pumped forward. He wanted more, craved more. He wanted Blair to suck everything from him, cum, his entire essence, everything. 

The suction increased as Blair sealed his lips tightly to Jim's cock and hollowed out his cheeks. Tightening his hands in the curls under his fingers, Jim groaned. After the night they had had, twice before they left the office, a hand job in the back seat of the limo, and a few more encounters in Ellison's penthouse, the older man was nearly drained. Jim squeezed his butt and let the pleasure course through him. His mind emptied of all thought and he spurted twice into Blair's welcoming mouth. 

Dazed and barely aware, his eyes at half mast, Jim waited to return the favor to Blair, any way the pilot wanted. He followed Blair the two steps to his desk. Laying across it, his chest pressed to the smooth lacquered surface, he listened to the preparations going on behind him. Jim felt a peculiar comfort knowing his ass was Blair's to command. 

He heard the quick snap when Blair opened the flip top of the lotion they had used last night. Sometime yesterday between, 'Hi I'm Jim Ellison and Hello, my name is Blair Sandburg, the pilot you are looking for,' Jim had fallen in love. Making a split second decision, he had turned the interview from formal to flirting, trying to feel out the younger man. Blair had neatly snatched control from him and in a short time, he found himself humping frantically against the younger man, pleading for release. 

Cool slick fingers gently pressed inward. "You're puffy back here. Maybe we shouldn't." 

Shocked out of his blissful state, Jim protested, "No. Want it. Want you in me." 

A sharp smack quieted him and Ellison waited for Blair to speak, to make a decision. Jim wondered if wiggling his butt would encourage penetration. 

Lotion-slick fingers returned to the sore tissues. A low groan escaped Jim. 

"You want this don't you? You like the occasional bite of pain with your pleasure don't you?" 

Jim hissed sharply as two fingers invaded him. He was loose from his earlier penetration. He held his breath, waiting to hear the zipper descend on Blair's pants. 

Mere seconds elapsed after Blair shucked off his pants before the rounded head of his cock was pressing at Jim's opening. Nudging for entrance, Jim pushed outward trying to ease the way as Blair's cock penetrated him, achingly slow. 

Jim Ellison heard a steady chant of encouraging yeses and did not realize they were falling from his lips. Blair pulled out a little then pressed back inwards a bit more. Adjusting the angle of his entry, he pulled out a bit further before sinking back in fully. 

That was the signal Jim needed and he pushed back forcefully. The pace the two men set up was brutal. Raw and unconfined lust swept through their union. Blair groaned as Jim clamped his muscles and squeezed down on the length of flesh inside him. Jim's hand slipped down and tightened around his own cock. Jerking himself off while Blair pounded into him was Jim's immediate idea of paradise. 

Panting and groaning, unintelligible words coloring the air, the two men raced toward completion. Suddenly with a loud shout, Blair pushed deeply into his lover, coming in hard pulses. Uncaring, Jim followed a half minute later. A few drops of semen splattered the underside of the desk. Jim Ellison was dry and spent. 

Blair laid on his lover's back panting for breath. 

Jim's tongue felt too fat for his mouth. Experimentally, he moved it around his palate tasting traces of Blair's semen still present from when he had sucked him awake this morning. Quietly, the older man acquiesced to his lover. "You can take me flying anytime, love." 

"And every so often, I'll fuel up the plane and we'll do it in the air." Blair answered. Rubbing his stubbled check against his lover's cotton shirt, Blair continued, "Thanks, Man. I won't let you down." 

Jim examined the words, so many meanings were layered beneath that simple sentence. But behind it all was the offering of unbreakable trust. 

A tightly coiled part of Jim Ellison relaxed and he muttered, "I know Blair. I love you too." 

The End 

* * *

End Exigency. 

 


End file.
